Little Sparrow
by Mirage41283
Summary: A lovely yamachi. Taichi is dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Carribean for Halloween. Please REVIEW! Thanx!


Little Sparrow  
  
Part 1- Spiders in the ice cubes.  
  
I walked into the dimly lit room and watched as all the costumed guests filtered in along with me. I looked carefully, attempting to spot any of my friends. Ah hah, there was Mimi, dressed of course as a royal princess. The layers of pink taffeta make her look like a cone of cotton candy. But of course, where there is Mimi, you'll find Sora. How interesting, she chose to dress up as a cowgirl. I chuckle to myself, trying to hide my amusement as I walk closer to them.  
  
"Tai!" Mimi shouts as she sees me move closer. She clasps her hands together then nudges Sora with her closest elbow. "Oh Tai!" Sora squeals as she launches herself into my arms, practically knocking me over. "SORA! SPUR IN LEG!" I grind out as I wrench her from me.  
  
It's not that I don't like Sora, it's just that I'm not interested in her like she seems to be interested in me.  
  
I attempt to keep her at arms length as she smiles at me, making me cringe.  
  
"Hey Tai! Nice costume." I hear a familiar voice chime in as a large hand is slapped against my shoulder. I look around to meet eyes with Jyou. He's dressed in what else, but a doctor's lab coat and stethoscope. "I'd have to say the same." I laugh as what seems to be orange punch with some ice is in his hand. What he doesn't know is that there are several large plastic spiders inside each ice cube. I'm certainly not going to tell him. "So where is." I began to say. "Izzy? I'm right here." Izumi says as he walks over, dressed as a stereotyped version of "a nerd", pocket protector and all. He grabs the glass from Jyou and takes a swig, smiles and hands it back. I sort of find this odd, but I just shrug it off.  
  
"So where's Hikari?" Mimi asks as she attempts to fix her already too puffy dress. "Remember, this party is only for 21 and up. There is alcohol here." Izzy says in an exasperated tone and roles his eyes.  
"Oh." Mimi answers, almost puzzled.  
"That means no Daisuke or Takeru." Jyou began to say.  
"Or Yolei, Cody or Ken." Sora finishes.  
"Hey.just us older kids." I smile.  
"Speak for yourself Tai. I'm a woman." Mimi fires out and flips her hair.  
"Sorry Mimi."  
  
I can't help wondering where Yama is. I mean, I hadn't seen him in a long time. A year in fact, ever since he took the "Teenage Werewolves" on some tour around a few of the neighboring cities. He is so damn determined to make it big, even if he plans on killing himself from malnutrition and lack of sleep mean while.  
  
"So where's Yamato?" Sora asks and almost immediately everyone's attention is drawn to me. "How the hell should I know where he is?" I ask defensively. "You are his best friend Tai. If anyone knows where he is." Sora starts. "Takeru would and obviously he isn't here SORA!" I grind out, giving her daggers.  
  
Sometimes she can be such a.  
  
"Never mind Yamato. He's always fashionably late." Mimi pipes in. "Come on Jyou.uh.let's dance." Mimi adds as she grabs Jyou by the arm and begins to drag him towards the dance floor. "BUT MIMI, I CAN'T DANCE!" Jyou yells out as he stumbles to keep up. I laugh at poor Jyou's misfortune only to feel a tap on my shoulder. I didn't even have to turn to know that is was Sora. "No way Sora, not happening so back off now." I mumble. "Damn it Tai, you're really no fun. How 'bout you Iz?" Sora says and turns her attention away from me. "Uh.sure." Izumi answers and follows Sora out to the dance floor. What Izzy doesn't know is that Sora truly has two left feet.  
  
I stand there, watching, almost falling over in hysterics as Sora stomps on Izzy, thinking she's the dancing queen or something. She's certainly not the most graceful person in the world. I stop and turn my attention to the band up on the stage, noticing there is no singer, just a drummer, bass player and keyboardist. I roll my eyes and make my way over to the refreshment table.  
  
Part 2- Black Beard? "HEY! It's Black Beard!" Some stupid guy says as he points at me. "Hey! I'm Captain Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, not Black Beard!" I yell back. "Sorry dude, your still a pirate." He says and then laughs in his drunken stupor. I grind my teeth at his stupidity and go about getting some punch for myself. I paused suddenly, feeling a shiver go down my spine, like a draft had suddenly entered the darkened room. I shuttered and turned my body around towards the source of the unknown tinge. I caught my breath when I noticed a large black cape float past into a joining room. Of course my curiosity and perhaps my blatant stupidity took over and I had to investigate. I followed into the next room, leaving my punch behind.  
  
Taichi, why are you pulling this "courageous digi-destined, have to face your fears head on" crap on tonight of all nights, Halloween. Yeah I have courage.blind courage. The kind that you don't think about the consequences and run in head on into a situation where anything and everything can and possibly will go wrong.  
  
As I crept into the room, I could feel that indescribable tinge grow ever stronger. This was more than normal fear; it was exhilaration. This room was much darker than the previous, for the exception of a singular red bulb in the nearest lamp. The door suddenly shut and locked behind me and I sucked in a breath, shaking uncontrollably. I closed my eyes, attempting to regain my composure.  
  
"Tai, what are you doing?" I reprimanded myself.  
  
I felt another shiver go up my spine but I definitely know that it's not from some unknown draft. It's from some unknown person.  
  
"Hello?" I called, hearing my voice crack. Nothing. No response. I took a breath but can feel my heart almost fly out of my chest when I feel a hand slide up my chest and hot breath on my lips. "I've been waiting for you." a whispered voice answers. I can feel my muscles start to tense. I'm petrified at this point. Then I can distinctly feel something sharp against my neck. I clench my hands into fists so hard that they hurt.  
  
Please don't hurt me. is all that I can think inside my head.  
  
A hand comes around, sliding slowly against my throat and scrapes it's nails against my skin.  
  
I hiss at the contact. Suddenly, I feel what seem to be lips against my neck, kissing my skin. The feeling is intoxicating. It sends shivers up and down my spine, so much that I throw my head back from it.  
  
For some reason the fear is escaping me but is replaced by pleasure. The lips slowly slide up from my throat to my earlobe where I can feel the stranger nibble on it with their teeth. I can't help but moan.  
  
"Shhh." it's almost a hiss, and my hands -despite my instructions not to- move to take the hand still on my neck.  
  
I'm not sure when it happened, but the lips left my ear, and were moving like a ghostly caress over my cheek. I can't feel the second hand, but let me tell you, my eyes go wide as lips meet mine, and I feel that hand replace itself. I think I might be kissing back, but then again, I am pretty shaky and incoherent  
  
Part 3- ".You'll be the angel."  
  
"Oh, Tai, there you are!" I hear Mimi's voice say as the door opens and light floods in. "Is this where they put our coats? I need my purse." "I, uh. dunno."  
  
I blink and look around, and there's no sign of my mysterious caped man. I shake off most of my haze, and usher Mimi out into the main room. I take one last look in the room, sigh, and shut the door behind me, just as the lights go out, and the crowd goes wild.  
  
"I found myself, in another world I found myself, alive and well. I am the vapor, I am the gas, you'll be the angel, of everything."  
  
It's him! I don't know how I know, but I know that voice belongs to the man currently making my heart race.  
  
"This is the land of the living, the land reprisal, this is the land of the living, the land of survival."  
  
I'm almost drooling, my jaw is practically to my knees at this point. I turn my attention to the stage, and there he is, but his back is turned towards the audience, so of course there is no possible way for me to see his face. He starts the next line, and turns. I curse my luck, as he's wearing a black satin half-mask. It covers from the bridge of his nose up, and has glittering black sparkles fading in to it from the outside edges. I'm too far to tell his eye color, but his hair. my Gods, the hair. Thick, golden blonde hair, that comes to the middle of his back, moving as he moves, like glowing flames. The lyrics of the song are familiar, and I feel as if I should know the story they're telling, but my brain's currently processing his look, his voice, and the pure power he has over me. I've never felt this before, at least never this strong. I used to be jumpy and stutter around Yama, but it was never like this.  
  
"Tai, you okay?"  
  
I turn to see Jyou, sipping a coke -probably a little rum mixed in it- and he looks over to Izume for a second. Iz flashes him a smile, and I shake my head.  
  
"Fine. I just feel like I should know this." "Meaning.?" "Never mind. I'm gonna get some air."  
  
I turn and head for the double doors that lead out to the small courtyard. The air is cool, and refreshing to my overly heated skin, and my whirling head.  
  
I can hear the crowd cheering for the band, and the next few songs pass in a blur. Everything about him feels familiar, but I don't know why. I really feel as if I should know what this all is. The music, the man, the meaning behind it all. It should all make sense, but I'm just not seeing the connecting pieces, I guess.  
  
Part 4- "Drink up me 'earties."  
  
"Yo Ho Yo Ho A pirates life for me."  
  
I sit on the bench in one of the far corners, aware that I'm singing to myself, but my thoughts are completely filled with the blonde beauty inside.  
  
"We pillage and plunder we ravage and loot"  
  
Louder cheering now, and I hear the doors open, and a few other people -mostly couples- come out. I sigh and don't bother looking up.  
  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."  
  
I stiffen, and whirl around, hoping to catch him. But he catches me instead. Lips on mine, and he straddles my lap, hands on my hips. My arms snake up and loop around his neck, and I moan into his kiss. Our kiss. I'm kissing back. I'm tempted to take his mask off, and look upon his true face, but settle instead for running my hands up the back of his head, his hair clamped now in my fists. He grunts and I almost die as he attempts to shift me closer. Of course, anything as perfect as this, it just can't be real. It can't be happening, not to me. My luck's not that good. I let him do what he wants. I'd give him everything, if he'd let me just take off the damn mask.  
  
"Leave it." he whispers, taking my hands and kissing the knuckles. "Not time." "Please." "Soon my sweet little sparrow."  
  
The little squeak I hear, I realize was I, as he leans back in and kisses me again. I don't even see the ten-gallon hat making its way over the other people's heads, or hear the clang of spurs. Should've, but don't.  
  
"T-Tai?"  
  
He pulls away, and turns to look at Sora, his cape whirling out behind him. Her eyes are wide, and tears streak down her face as she puts a hand over her mouth, running back inside, knocking into Jyou and Izumi on her way. My beautiful stranger had stood up, and I with him, and before I completely register what's happened, he takes off the cape, and pulls it around my shoulders, kissing me as he clasps it.  
  
"I've got to do another set." he says into my throat, teeth grazing the heated flesh there. I'm pretty sure he can feel my pulse pounding there. "Please." I plead, "Let me-"  
  
"After my set, little bird. I promise. Anything you wish." "But I-"  
  
He bites down with a growl, and my head falls back. I know the fangs are only props, there's no blood drawn, but now I know what all the stories mean when they say there's a perverse pleasure in a Vampire's bite. I'd gladly tell him to bite me, any time, anywhere.  
  
Just as soon as the kiss is over, he flies away from me in one great movement, and heads inside towards the stage. I can actually feel my heart sink as he retreats. I can feel my legs stumble back in the club, unaware really that I'm attached to them.  
  
Part 5-"Quiet down little sparrow."  
  
"Tai, you okay.what was that all about? Sora came in here like a flash, whining about you with some blonde woman." Jyou asks as he pushes up his glasses. I choose to ignore him and settle my eyes on the masked vampire upon the stage, swaying, serpent like, along with his last song. He seems so familiar but I just can't seem to pin point who it was.  
  
Just as the dark angel upon the stage ends his last mesmerizing line, he bears his teeth, reminding me of our "encounters". I can feel the flush rise back into my already heated face and my legs turning to jello under his hypnotic spell.  
  
"TAI! WHATEVER YOU DID TO SORA.YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Mimi huffed as she stormed over towards me, turning my attention away from the stage. "I didn't do anything to Sora, Mimi. She saw me with someone and flipped out. I don't belong to her you know!" I said angrily, as I began to grind my teeth. "I never said that you did, just do me a favor, explain to her how you feel about the situation.and don't hurt her feelings.or I'll kill you." Mimi finishes, then flashes one of her patented smiles. I certainly wasn't expecting that sort of reaction from Mimi but I also wasn't expecting some masked demon to swoop in and grab a hold of my heart also.  
  
I sigh to myself only to feel a sting of disappointment when I notice that "my suitor" has vanished from the stage all together. I gasp when I notice his silhouette in the doorway, exiting the club.  
  
In a panic, I stumble through the crowd, almost falling down, trying to catch up to him. I stopped dead in my tracks when I see him stepping into a black car, sitting just outside the club. "HEY! Hey!" I yell at him, waiving my arms ridiculously in the air. "Quiet down little sparrow, your song is much too loud." He replied calmly, still allowing the door to be opened, with his leg hanging out. I don't know exactly how to react to this, so I just stand here, like an idiot. "Please don't leave.I don't even know who you are." I mutter, sounding like an absolute child. "Oh, but I have to my love, I will see you again.I promise." He says, smiling as he blows me a kiss and begins to unmask himself, all the while getting inside the car, and closing the door.  
  
Part 6- A waste of skin on asphalt  
  
I could almost feel time stopping, seeing that face, that unbelievably beautiful face. I know that face, how could I ever forget it. Those blue eyes that seem to freeze my soul, only to warm it up again. The eyelashes that can only make you think of a movie star, and the perfect ivory skin that reminds me of a marble statue of a god.  
  
Yama.  
  
No sooner can I pick my jaw up, off the ground, the car moves passed me, towards the road, leaving me like a waste of skin on asphalt. I finally pick myself up out of my stupor, still feeling my heart racing a mile a minute.  
  
I just can't believe it.Yama.him and I.we.well.OH GOD this is unbelievable.  
  
I can't help but sing, the thought of him makes me quiver. I don't even bother to go back in the club, I just head to my car, to go back to my apartment.most likely to dream about the night.  
  
I pull into my apartment complex, smiling like a perfect idiot and park my car. Once inside, all I can do is dance and sing as I begin to strip off my "Captain Sparrow" costume. I already have the clothing off when I make my way into the bathroom to take off the fake beard and mustache. I fumble for the light for awhile but finally find it, only to feel like I'm going to have a melt down.  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Yamato." I say in a whisper, seeing his tall, slender body behind me in the mirror. "So formal are we little sparrow." He smiles, flashing those fangs. I close my eyes and turn around. "Yama.I.I.really don't know what to." I begin to stammer, when he catches me off guard by grabbing my waist and captures my lips with his own in a heated kiss, growling at me as I struggle to take a breath. He lets go just before I pass out from the exhilaration of it all. "Taichi.oh how I have missed you.and loved you." He says in a whisper as he leans in towards my ear. I can hear myself squeak. "I.I love you too." I whisper back. He slowly peels the faux facial hair off my face, touching my skin where the adhesive had been and smiles. "You make one devilishly handsome pirate my Taichi." He grins, raising an eyebrow. "I.I." I stammer just before he kisses me again. 


End file.
